


【索香】不要打扰沉睡的魔兽

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, ZoSan - Freeform, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 索隆和山治公开关系后，他们都会一起守夜。有一天山治守夜，索隆抱着他睡觉时，他们遭遇了敌人夜袭。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 34





	【索香】不要打扰沉睡的魔兽

桑尼号晚上是不开船的。毕竟航海士小姐要睡觉，没有她，如果让其他人掌握方向，隔天早上起来船就不知道开到哪去了。就算守夜的是航海士小姐，即使只有两小时，要她一个人驾驶整艘船也未免太强人所难。所以，除非被敌人攻击，否则桑尼号晚上一定收帆，下锚。

守夜是有排班表的。自从山治和索隆公开关系后，他们两个的守夜时间就被排在了一起。其他人在轮到自己之前不会去瞭望台，但索隆和山治会在另一方守夜的时候就跟着一起上去。不，他们没有做什么，守夜可是很重要的，不能乱来。他们只是在一方守夜时睡在对方身边而已，因为根据某个不愿透露姓名的金发厨师宣称，某颗绿藻不抱着他就睡不好。

是夜，山治坐在瞭望台的长凳上，望着窗外。他没有抽菸，因为索隆在他身后抱着他睡觉，下巴枕在他的肩膀上，手臂松松的环着他的腰。索隆披着一条毛毯，山治把两边拉到胸前，毛毯小山丘顶端就只露出他们的两颗头。

听着索隆平稳的呼吸声，背后贴着规律的心跳，山治露出微笑，继续守夜。

突然，他好像看到海面上有什么东西。瞇起眼，山治努力想看清，但月亮被云层挡住，他又没有乌索普的望远护目镜，实在很难知道那到底是什么。

山治想去拿望远镜，但腰被索隆抱住了。他想在不吵醒索隆的情况下把他的手臂拉开，却只换来对方皱起眉，嘟囔着把手箍得更紧。

不爽，山治用力掰开索隆的手臂，起身去拿望远镜，导致索隆直接从长凳上摔了下去。绿藻咕哝着爬起来，睡眼惺忪的用手揉着眼睛。

「臭厨子你干嘛？」索隆不高兴的问。

「别吵，我得专心。」山治拿着望远镜，对准刚刚看到不明物体的方向，赫然发现那是一艘海贼船，不仅正在朝他们驶来，而且速度飞快。

「敌袭！」山治丢下望远镜，打开扩音器叫醒所有人，让大家起来准备，看是要逃跑还是应战，全遵照娜美桑的指令。

山治才刚放下话筒，就感觉一阵风从身边窜过，飞出了窗外。但山治还没搞清楚那是什么，下方就传来伙伴们到甲板上的声音。

「怎么回事，山治君？」娜美在甲板上喊，把山治的注意力从窗户拉回来。

「穿睡衣的娜美桑也好迷人！三点钟有海贼船逼近，速度很快。」山治先发花痴才如实告知。

「乌索普，情况如何？」娜美无视白痴厨子，询问用护目镜调查敌情的狙击手。

「确实很快，不用十分钟就会撞上我们了。」乌索普调着护目镜的望远距离。

「索隆收锚，弗兰奇和布鲁克放帆，甚平掌舵，我们要逃跑，闭嘴路飞，我们要逃跑，不需要打没意义的架。但要是来不及，大家要做好应战的准备。」娜美精准的下达指令，所有人立刻行动起来。

「咦？索隆呢？」发现固定的收锚工没有在执行自己的职责，乔巴到处寻找失踪的伙伴。

「还在瞭望台上吗？」罗宾询问山治。

「没有，我以为他已经下去了。」山治再次回头检查了一次瞭望台。没有，整个房间里没有任何绿色。

「等等，海面上有人。」乌索普再次调整他的护目镜，将焦距锁定在海面上。「是索隆！他游过去了！」

「诶诶诶诶诶诶诶诶！？」所有人的下巴都掉到了地上。

刚刚那阵风难道是索隆跳出窗户吗？山治手忙脚乱的抓起望远镜，往敌船的方向看去。

海面上确实有颗绿藻在起起伏伏。由于敌船也在朝他们驶来，索隆很快就和对方相会了。敌方似乎还没注意到海里有个人，正因为马上就要对上他们的目标兴奋的大吼大叫。

一阵红光闪过，敌人的海贼船被砍成了两半。上面的海贼还没搞清楚发生了什么，就全数落入了海中。慌乱的海贼们扑腾挣扎，惊声尖叫。没有多久，敌人不是沉入海底，就是被海浪冲走，转眼之间海面上就一个海贼也不剩了，只剩下一颗正在慢慢游回桑尼号的绿藻。

索隆爬上船，无视目瞪口呆的伙伴们，自迳回到男生寝室，把一身湿衣服换掉后，又回到甲板上，不发一语的爬回瞭望台。

锚还没收，帆还没放，所有人就这样看着索隆爬上网梯，消失在瞭望台的活板门中，接着，趴在窗边的山治就被一只手捉走了。

从敌袭警告发出到一切结束，前后不超过十分钟。

娜美是第一个回神的。「咳，回去睡觉吧。」

像从时间暂停中恢复似的，所有人开始一个一个回房间，背景还夹杂着路飞的抱怨『索隆好狡猾！竟然不带上我就自己去玩了！』

男生寝室的门关上，将路飞的哀号阻隔之后，桑尼号恢复寂静。瞭望台上，索隆皱着眉，再次把山治抱进怀里，下巴枕上他的肩膀，像是在赌气似的，环在腰上的手的力气比刚刚要大了那么一点。

蹭蹭山治的脖子，索隆又睡着了。

听着索隆平稳的呼吸声，背后贴着规律的心跳，山治露出微笑，继续守夜。


End file.
